You Never Told Him The Truth
by Icy Wings
Summary: (the full summary is inside the first chappy! please read) After a few years of world regeneration, the gang meet up again. For the better or for the worst? Sheelos Gesea Lolette
1. The Invitation

You Never Told Him the Truth

Chapter One

The invitation

Summary: After the world was regenerated, Zelos and Sheena did something completely stupid...and that made Sheena pregnant. After five years of true world regeneration, and after three weeks of begging and pleading from Colette and surprisingly, Presea to Regal... Lezareno Company throws a reunion with our heroes! But what happens when Zelos sees Sheena who has been in Mizuho, and hid herself away, with their children? R and R!

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings:

Gesea (Presea and Genis)

Lolette (Lloyd and Colette)

Sheelos (Sheena and Zelos)

* * *

"Sheena, someone is here for you." A man known as Orochi called out.

"Okay! Orochi, where's Minerva and Minako?" A woman asked.

Her name was Sheena Fujibayashi, she was twenty-four years old, had two beautiful children, was chief of Mizuho, and was still her normal old self. She had black hair that was in her normal old fashion, she wore her normal clothing. Her eyes were brown and she had white skin. Nothing really changed.

"How should I know? Minerva is always trying to work with a shuriken and Minako is always doing something that will get her in trouble." Orochi whined.

Sheena smiled, ah yes, Minerva and Minako, her children. Who was the father? That stupid chosen, Zelos Wilder! Sheen sighed, yes, Zelos, once in awhile she begins to wonder what has happened to the man, and begins to wonder what Seles would do if she found out.

Minerva and Minako were a little different. Minerva had black hair but her father's eyes, unlike Minako who has been given red hair and her mother's eyes.

"Minnie! Look, it is Uncle Oreo!" Minako was heard yelling.

"Minako, I'm Uncle Orochi! Not Uncle Oreo!" Orochi said with annoyance.

"Minako, what's up with the nicknames? Hello, Neko! How are you on this lovely day?" Minerva was heard.

Sheena smiled, Minerva or as she likes to be called, Minnie, earned her father's charm. Minako, or as she likes to be called, Mina, earned Sheena's strength at slapping, alright. Minnie was heard crying once with a huge red mark due to Mina's slapping. And Mina isn't really feminine, unlike Minnie who is.

"Mina, don't slap her!" Sheena called out.

"Okay." Mina said.

"Heheheheh!" Minnie said, that laugh of mischievous, it reminded Sheena of him.

'_Stop thinking of him, Sheena. He isn't important anymore. I have Mina and Minnie...'_ She told herself as she walked outside.

At the entrance, there was Colette, Presea, and Raine.

"Sheena! How are you? Who are those children calling Orochi...Uncle Oreo?" Colette asked with a confused look.

Sheena sighed, "Come---" She was cut off, by the twins.

"Mommy! Those girls have cruxis crystals! Did Daddy ever have one?" Minnie asked earnestly.

"Mommy! Are they outside of the village? Are they from Meltokio? Or are they your friends from your stories and journeys?" Mina inquired white trying to get a grab of Colette's long blonde hair.

Colette didn't really changed, she was a bit taller, her hair is a bit longer, and Raine on the other hand hasn't changed at all! Presea, looks like she finally begun to look like a seventeen year old, but really she was thirty-three. Presea's hair is longer, still in pigtails.

"Sheena...who are they?" Presea asked, staring at the two girls, especially the one who was trying to get a hold of her pink hair.

"Why don't you come in? Mina, Minnie, go find Uncle...Oreo, tell him I have to talk to these ladies, and don't come in. I mean it." Sheena replied quietly.

"Okay, Mommy!" Mina said happily.

"Suck up, OH UNCLE ORRRRRRRREEEEEEEOOOOO!" Minnie screeched, which forced the other females to cover the ears.

"MINNNNNNIE! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BE SO FORSAKEN LOUD!" Mina bawled then cried, "AND I'M NOT A SUCK UP!"

In the end of the screaming, Orochi, or rather, Uncle Oreo, came, scooping the loud twins and taking them away.

"Come in," Sheena instructed quietly, letting the women come into her home, letting them take a sit in a chair.

After Presea, Colette, and Raine were seated, the questions began.

"Sheena, who were those children? Who is the father?" Presea asked.

"How come you don't come out of the village anymore, Sheena? You're still our friend, and we miss you." Colette said.

For a few minutes there was silence from Raine, and then she replied, "Zelos is he the father? You've kept the girls away from the world, along with yourself. That is why you left, isn't it? You tried to hide the fact that their father, is Zelos Wilder, am I correct?"

Sheena gaped at Raine. She knew that Raine would get it easily, but not that fast.

"Yes, they are Zelos's daughters, after we regenerated the world, during the whole peace emissary, Zelos and I got very drunk, and, well, basically, we had sex and in result, got me pregnant. I did not want to tell Zelos because he isn't very, how shall I say it, father material. Their names are Minako and Minerva, Minako, or Mina as she likes to be called has the red hair, and Minerva, or rather, Minnie, is the one with black hair. Now, what are you three doing here?" Sheena replied, looking at the three friends.

"We came here because we're having a reunion at Atlamira. It'll be a great chance to see everyone." But seeing the look on Sheena's face, Colette stopped talking sighed, "And it'll be a great chance to see if Zelos is ready to see his daughters. He's still single."

"No. He'll probably be hitting on everyone there, he won't notice me anymore." Sheena said coldly.

"Sheena, you will have to see him again eventually. I understand your feeling...my mother and father...they had a relationship like yours." Presea said quietly.

"Presea..." said Sheena.

"We will keep the children out of hiding anyway. There isn't anything to worry about." Colette said.

"Yes, Sheena, come, we will take care of them while you are going to explain to Zelos. Orochi can probably take care of the village or Tiga. Just come with us. If you don't come, people will know something is wrong." Raine said.

"Fine." Sheena said bitterly.

"Great, then come, we have to make the preparations. Who will be on your rheaird? We can't fit both Minnie and Mina on yours." Presea replied.

Sheena was silent, "Let me just have some time to myself for a bit, okay."

The girls nodded and Sheena walked off to the well; staring down at the water.

'_Zelos, I'm going to see you. I just hope you'll be different.' _She thought sincerely, smiling.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMY! MIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNA SLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEED MMMMMMMEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Minnie cried and sobbing could be heard.

"OH SUCK IT UP!" Mina's voice was heard.

Sheena shook her head knowing what must have happened. _'I just hope it's for the best.' _She thought as she ran off to stop the two girls from hurting one another...well from making greater damage than Mina's slap.

* * *

IW: HI!!!

Mocha: Hello all! How are you today?

IW: I hope you like this story. This is my first time at a Sheelos. Anyways, see ya! I gotta go work on my other stories!


	2. The Stories

You Never Told Him the Truth

Chapter Two

The Stories

By

Icy Wings

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

IW: Hi all! I don't think you ever met my muses! This Muse is the muse of romance! Meet...Mocha!

Mocha: Hi!

IW: This Muse can make you laugh! Welcome the muse of !

Cocoa: Hi everyone!

IW: And then here comes the mystical one...my muse of fantasy, Chocolate!

Chocolate: Hi people! I hope you like this; I'm not really in this.

IW: And then, here comes...STRAWBERRY MUSE OF ACTION/ADVENTURE!

Strawberry: Hello! I know all of us muses are named after drinks and food! But be happy one of us weren't named--

IW: BANNA!

Strawberry: AH! BANNA!

IW: Okay...now off to reviews! I'm so happy you people reviewed! Thank you so much!

Himaye: Awww!!! Thank you for being the first reviewer! And thanks for saying you love this fic! I love how I made the twins, they seemed perfect. All though I really think I have to tone down Mina's strength at slapping.

Nagem: Thank you! I'm so happy someone pointed that out! I have a lot of writing mistakes at times especially after I'm done typing since they keep on shrinking the keyboards! I swear! It's so hard to type occasionally! Uncle Oreo was complimentary of Cocoa!

Cocoa: Thank you! Thank you! I was having a hard time picking between Uncle Orchid and Uncle Oreo, so I chose Uncle Oreo!

Lady Tetsu-Maru: Thank you very much! I'm sorry it's a little fast, but I wanted to try to make it seem boring! This chapter, I'll try to slow things down and be more detailed! Thanks for telling me!

Potter29vo: I did notice the twins' names were non Mizuho like. If you read what I said to Lady Tetsu-Maru, I'm really sorry about the pace. I always have trouble though on the first chapter for some reason! You'll see how Mizuho is okay with Sheena and her girls. Thanks for reviewing and the critics!

Urby: I'm sorry I called it Lolette! But for some reason...I THINK IT'S LOLETTE!

Story Weaver1: I was worried I didn't do well on Raine! Thank you for telling me I did well! I was so worried I made her too smart (if there is a way!).

Green Magi: Yea, I know I left stuff out. I kind of forgot about it in the last chapter! But don't worry! It's all going to be put in this chappy!

IW: Okay! Now off to the story! Ack! My whole Author's note was over one page long! AH! That's a record!

Cocoa: LET'S CELEBRATE! CONGO LINE!

IW: YIPEE!

IW and her muses do the Congo line! Well most of them except Strawberry who's a killjoy...

Strawberry: AM NOT!

IW: AM TOO! OFF TO THE STORY!

Another Note: I'm not sure if I put it in the first chapter, but Sheena isn't the chief yet! Her Grandfather is still ALIVE! And I changed the genre because I thought this stuff would be more angst and dramatic!

* * *

After about an hour of trying to keep the two twins from creating any more damage on one another; Mina, Minnie, and Sheena were in their home sitting together. Mina and Minnie were in their beds; Sheena was sitting on Minnie's bed.

The walls were white, and had no door in the doorway. The beds were small and cozy. Mina's bed, which was on the right side of the room, had pale blue covers, and Minnie had midnight blue covers. There were though, two screens for dressing. But where were Colette, Raine, and Presea? They were in the other room.

"Mommy, what is going on?" Minnie asked curiously.

"It is nothing, but, did you ever wonder why you don't have your Daddy?" Sheena inquired.

"Yea, but we don't mind. We love you, Mommy. Why do you ask?" Mina said while she tried to find where Colette was, Mina really wanted to pull her hair.

"Well, we're going on a trip, and we're going to see...Daddy." Sheena said.

"Really? Yippee! We're going to see Daddy!" Minnie and Mina cried, happily.

"Yes, we are. But you must be good, or I'll send you right back here!" Sheena instructed, making the two twins nod.

In return, Sheena earned an 'okay' and a 'fine'.

"Are those girls that had exspheres coming?" Minnie asked jumping up and down.

"Yea! We wanna know!" Mina cried.

"Well, of course. Do you recognize them from anywhere?" Sheena asked as she got up to make sure Mina's blankets weren't going to fall off the bed, due to the fact that Mina was very violent in her sleep.

"Well, the Blondie seemed really familiar." Mina said.

"Of course! Don't you remember, Mina? Their from Mommy's journey!" Minnie exclaimed, as she began to bounce.

Sheena frowned, _'Don't yell at them. Don't! Their still young.' _Sheena thought.

_Journey_. That one word made her think of him. Because of that one journey, her life changed. She fell in love with

"Mommy, is there something wrong? Where's Unlce Oreo?" Mina asked, with worried eyes.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I'll see you in the morning, we'll talk then." Sheena said to her two little _'angels'_.

"Okay." The two girls murmured as Sheena kissed both of them on the forehead.

"Goodnight." Sheena said as she walked away into the next room.

* * *

Sheena walked into the next room, where three beds were against the wall. Raine on the left, Colette on the right, and Presea in the middle. Colette was sitting pretzel style, Raine sat on her knees, and Presea sat with her legs stretched out. All of them were sitting on their beds.

"Sheena, come here, please?" Presea asked quietly.

Sheena nodded and walked over to Presea. All of them looked at one another.

"I know, I know. I have a lot of explaining to do." Sheena said from the doorway.

"Well, we do want to know what's been going on." Raine said.

"Well, the truth is, the twins, Minnie and Mina...they're adopted father is Orochi." Sheena confessed.

"Don't tell me..." Raine said.

"Yea, it's a tradition. If you have an illegitimate child, you're kicked out of the village." Sheena explained.

"I see, but why would Orochi..." Presea replied.

"When I was growing up. I always told Orochi of my little daydreams. I told him when I was growing up, I would always try and find my 'prince' who would get me out of trouble and protected me. I asked him if I ever got in danger, if he could save me, back when I did have a crush on him." said Sheena with her face red when she confessed did have a crush on Orochi once.

'_This is so embarrassing!' _Sheena thought.

"Oh! I see, Orochi wanted to follow that favor! I get it!" Colette exclaimed.

Everyone had an awkward silence for a moment.

"How are your lives?" Sheena asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Lloyd and I finally had our first kiss!" Colette cried out, thinking of the lovely memory/

Sheena made a face. _'Well that wasn't very surprising! They were meant for each other!' _Sheena mentally commented.

"Yes, and Lloyd and Genis will be able to make it to the Flanior where the reunion is. They're finally getting a break off their journey. We were actually suppose to have the reunion in Altamira but Regal was having the whole place redecorated." Raine explained to Sheena who was delighted to hear about what was going on.

"Yup! Lloyd wanted me to hold on to my Cruxis Crystal a little longer, he said that he wanted our Cruxis Crystals to be destroyed last since he wants us to be able to protect ourselves. Presea, you are still helping Lezareno Company help others and you still need to do your job, right? And I just held on to it!" Colette explained.

"Yes, the villagers are going to wait awhile until they'll give their exspheres in. They still are worried about enemies." Sheena explained, sighing.

Of course the mystical village was paranoid! But you can't really blame them, with what happened with Volt and being chased out of Meltokio!

"Then when are we leaving for the reunion then?" Sheena inquired with curiosity.

"Well, the reunion party is in two weeks, but we're helping the party planners decorate! And we were planning on getting you then go and help decorate!" Colette said.

Sheena made an 'oh', but Raine was silent for another moment. Her face was deep in thought.

"Wait a minute, if Orochi adopted the kids...does that mean that...Sheena you're married?" Raine asked.

Sheena sighed; her head drooped, her eyes looking at the floor.

"No, we're not, just lying to everyone else, except Grandfather and Tiga. We're saying that we are married when we aren't. Grandfather said he would take it to his grave that he wouldn't tell anyone. Tiga agreed, he couldn't help but become fond of Mina and Minnie. If you're wondering, we're all saying that Orochi's hair was originally red, and if they ask why twins call Orochi Uncle...we say that Orochi prefers to be called Uncle instead of Father." Sheena said her eyes full of sadness.

'_I promised myself, I wouldn't lie to my villagers or my friends. I'm sorry everyone.' _Sheena mentally said.

"You should go to sleep, we'll talk later." Presea quietly said when she saw Sheena's sadness.

Sheena and the other girls agreed, after saying the 'good night's, 'sweet dream's, and 'DON'T SNORE OR ELSE WE'LL KICK YOU OUT' s, Sheena departed to her room.

* * *

_**Sheena's POV**_

I laid on my bed in silence. Memories were going through my head as I stared at the wall. I wanted to cry, but tears wouldn't come. I wanted to cry and grieve over everything I lost. But this isn't my style? I thought. Yes, this wasn't my style. I'm Sheena Fujibiyashi! I'm tough! I don't cry!

But he saw through it. He saw right through me, my act.

My head throbbed as more memories flew into me; my eyes were tired. I was deprived from peace. I tried to keep myself from going to sleep, just so I can find a way to stop myself from going insane. My sanity was flowing away from me...it must be. My eyes closed, I couldn't stop them. And soon, I was asleep.

My dream was full of my memories. The ones that I locked away, or tried.

* * *

_**Sheena's Dream**_

"_Good bye everyone." Sheena's voice said voice cracking._

"_Good bye, we'll see one another again." said Presea._

_This time it was after the world was saved. Everyone had been fully revived, nothing wrong with them. Genis and Lloyd were leaving in a few days, not in the fortnight which was a relief to Colette and Raine. Zelos was off to Meltokio to talk to the King and Princess to make an emissary of peace to help the villages and towns who were effected by everything; and Regal along with Presea were departing for Altamira, where Regal was going to seal off the exsphere mine for good and Presea was going to see Alicia. Colette was leaving for Iselia where she will see her Father and Phaidra. Lloyd was going to his Dads; Raine and Genis were going to see Altessa to see how he's holding up. And what about Sheena? Sheena was off to how village, where he responsibilities were waiting for her._

_Sheena tried to hold back her tears, she didn't want them to leave. She may not see them again. Her friends, it was almost likes she was saying good bye to Corrine again._

"_Well, good bye." Presea said._

_After everyone was done saying their goodbyes, they departed._

* * *

_**Next Memory**_

"_Zelos?" Sheena whispered seeing the red headed Chosen of Tethe'alla. _

_There he was, at her doorway. It has been two weeks after they all left one another._

"_Hey beautiful hunny!" Zelos said smiling._

_Sheena glared, "How many times must I tell you not to call me your hunny?"_

"_Oh come on! After I come all the way out here to tell you that you can be in the emissary to Iselia to help the people who were affected by everything?" Zelos confessed with a playful smile on his face._

"_Zelos, is this some kind of joke?" Sheena inquired with annoyance. _

"_Of course not my beautiful hunny!" Zelos cried over dramatically._

"_Zelos, you idiot. Why are you inviting me?" Sheena asked._

"_Come on, I know you want to help!" Zelos replied._

"_Why'd you ask them to let me in anyway?" Sheena demanded._

"_Sheena, you're not scared are you?" He inquired._

"_No! Why would I be afraid, you arrogant pervert." She insulted._

_But it was a lie, she was afraid._

_(AN: Yea, that was from the Drama CD. I don't have it but I got a summary of it. So I'm not sure if I did it well!)_

* * *

_**Next Memory**_

"_Sheena, are you sure you want to go?" Orochi's voice inquired._

"_Don't worry Orochi! I'll be fine, don't worry." Sheena assured._

_Orochi grumbled, "Fine, don't let Zelos hurt you now. Remember last time?"_

_Sheena sighed, "Of course. I won't et that stupid chosen get to me."_

"_Good." Orochi replied._

"_I'll see you later!" Sheena cried as she ran off to Meltokio._

"_Good bye, Sheena!" Orochi called out watching Sheena leave._

"_Sheena! Wait, I wish to speak to you." vice-chief Tiga yelled._

"_Okay. Is there something wrong?" Sheena asked walking to Tiga._

"_No, I just want you to be careful. You can always return to Mizuho when you're in trouble." Tiga told her._

"_Yes Tiga. Bye!" Sheena yelled running to Zelos who was at the gate._

"_Sheena, come on my beautiful hunny." Zelos yelled smiling at her._

_Sheena rolled her eyes, smiling; a happy smile. Something she won't do for a long time._

* * *

_**Next Memory**_

"_Sheena, why are you leaving me?" Zelos asked with eyes full of sadness._

_Sheena's heart was about to break when she saw sadness in Zelos's eyes. She bit her lip, trying not to cry. It was the night after they had the mistake. Zelos was under the covers and Sheena was already dressed._

"_Zelos..." Sheena tried to say, choking on the words. _

"_Sheena, I love you. Why can't you stay with me? I love you with all my heart. I'd die for you. Why aren't you staying with me?" Zelos confessed his eyes on Sheena._

"_Zelos...I c-ca--" Sheena couldn't decide what to say. Should she say I love you too or this won't work out?_

"_I'll protect you, I love you. Can't you get it?" Zelos cried._

_Sheena closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying, but the tears escaped, she shook her head, "I don't know!" She cried as she ran out of the room they were._

_Sheena bolted down the halls, dodging the questioning maids who were gossiping. _

"_Oh Martel, why'd you do this to me?" She cried as she ran out the doors._

_They were in Altamira, and Regal was in Ozette with Presea. People, happy people were laughing. Daring to look back, Sheena checked to see if Zelos was behind her. He was._

'_I'm going home. I'll get in trouble but I don't care!' Sheena thought as she quickly got on her rhieard (IW: I'm never sure if I spell that right. If I spelt it wrong, please don't get mad! If I did spell it right...YAY!)_

"_Sheena!" Sheena could hear Zelos cry, but she didn't dare look back._

_Soon she was in the air, heading home, or at least somewhere._

_**End of Dreams and Memories**_

* * *

_**Sheena's POV**_

I woke up with a start. It was morning, and I was panting. Minnie and Mina would be waking up soon, and hopefully they wouldn't start a fight. Raine hopefully learned how to control her temper; Colette and Presea would want to talk me.

"Zelos..." She barely said, closing her eyes, and letting the tears fall, "I tried to lose the memories...but I can't. Why can't I forget? Why can't I forget you?"

* * *

IW: Okay, I hope I did okay on this chapter. I'm still inexperienced when it comes to writing so give me a break! I know I might've made some people out of character, and stuff like that! So leave a nice comment, hopefully I won't get flames! (And hopefully I can start on my other fan fiction!)

Mocha: So review! IW is having another 'episode'...EVIL PARENT CONFERENCES!

IW: AHHHHH!!! NOT THE CONFERENCES!!!!

IW begins to run around screaming.

Mocha: Be nice okay? See you all soon! I hope you like this! The more reviews you give us...THE FASTER WE GET THE CHAPTERS OUT! BYE!


	3. The Snowy City

You Never Told Him the Truth

The Snow City

By

Icy Wings

IW: Okay people! How you doing? I was so happy when I saw how many reviews I got…although I'm sorry I took awhile to write this. School can be very stressful!

Strawberry: Yea and she still managed to fail her science test! And she had two days off of school to study last week!

IW while glaring at Strawberry: I'm…going...to…hurt…you!

Mocha: Here we…

Chocolate: Go…

Cocoa: Once again…

Strawberry: IT'S YOUR FAULT!

IW: NO WAY! YOU HAD ME UP ALL NIGHT WRITING MORE STORIES!

Cocoa: Chocolate, you want to do the disclaimer?

Chocolate: Why not?

Mocha: Might as well, we'll do the reviews at the end…or at least until Strawberry and IW stop fighting…hopefully we won't be at the end of the story when that happens.

Chocolate: I doubt that'll happen.

Cocoa: Yea.

Yet, they still hear the quarrelling of Strawberry and IW.

Chocolate: IW doesn't own Tales of Symphonia! If IW did, we'd be in trouble. And IW is having a writer's block, so this chapter may not be so good.

"Mommy! Why aren't I allowed to ride the on rehierd all by myself?" Minnie whined.

"Mina, you'll fall off!" yelled Mina, distributing another one of her slaps to Minnie…Mina has gone where Sheena wished she didn't go. SHE'S BECOMING LIKE RAINE AND SHEENA WHEN ANGRY!

"MOMMMMMMY!" Minnie screamed as she began to cry.

Sheena sighed, it's been a week since Colette, Raine, and Presea arrived. Raine began to take Mina under her wing, and Mina has become a mini Raine, only looking like Sheena and Zelos. Minnie on the other hand has been hanging around with Colette, who she became fond of. Sheena didn't mind, many of the children in the village didn't like the twins. For some reason they think Minnie is a coward and Mina is too bossy, but Sheena never saw any evidence. In an hour or two they were going to leave for Flanoir. Since the world reunited, Flanoir was near the edge of the borderline between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

"Sheena, you haven't been eating lately. Come on and eat something!" Colette said helpfully, snapping Sheena out of her trance.

"I'm fine really, I'm not hungry." Sheena explained eyes full of sadness.

"You haven't eaten since last night!" Colette cried.

"Sheena?" Presea asked.

"What?" Sheena questioned snapping out of her trance.

"Are you okay?" Presea inquired.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Sheena murmured.

"Alright." The pink haired girl replied.

Presea became close with Sheena. Ever since the morning after Sheena's flashbacks.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sheena?" Presea asked as she walked in, seeing Sheena on her bed, crying._

"_Presea, what happened to your parents?" Sheena asked._

"_My parents met when they were only 17, my mother was a noble, and my father was in the Papal Knights. I ran into Ralph another time, he told me the tale. My mother fell in love with my father who was being a guard for her, assigned by the Pope, and my father in time fell hard for her. But my mother knew that my father would forbid it, you see, my mother was betrothed to another. My mother was a strong woman, she refused, a stubborn beauty, Ralph had told me. _

"_Though she was gracious she was hot tempered. Eventually, when my mother's father found out of my mother and my father's love, his sent my father away. When my mother learned of my father's dismissal, she ran away, for she was locked up in her room until her father would let her out, which she knew would take some time, the longest she stayed in her room was three months. She grabbed her maids who she knew since she was a child, Presea and Alicia, and after packing, the three fled, searching for my father. Alicia found Ralph and pleaded to know the whereabouts of my father, Ralph had told her that my father was in the tower. When Presea and my mother learned of this, Presea caught my mother when she collapsed. My mother knew of the tower and knew which one my father was in." Presea took a deep breath then continued._

"_My Mother knew which tower because she knew her father a bit too well. Her father always sent people who did or was accused something to the family to the tower he owned, Tower Penalty. My mother, Alicia, and Presea had a feeling that something terrible would happened to my father. Alicia's father was sent there when he was falsely accused of stealing from the my mother's family, and Presea's mother was sent there when my mother's own mother, my grandmother, thought Presea's mother was trying to seduce my grandfather into getting her pregnant. Presea's mother was burnt at the stake but Alicia's father was allowed to come back. He told Alicia, his wife, Melinda, Presea, and my mother of the horrors of Tower Penalty._

'_The tower, you must never go there. I was tortured, but I saw other penalties. I saw a woman beaten and then she was taken to another room to be raped, I saw a man who was being beaten and tortured like I, but he was going to be beheaded. I even saw another being who was going to be strangled, and another person was about to be drowned. I was lucky to get out alive.' He had said to them._

_My mother became hopeless of what might have happened to my father. That's where Presea came up with an idea, and searched for Ralph's help again, with the help of Ralph's help the three women were able to get my father out of Tower Penalty, the three women dressed up as nights, Ralph joined their escape plans for Daddy. Mommy and her friends snuck into my Daddy's cell and snuck him out of there, all five of them fled to Ozette. Alicia and Presea managed to say good bye to their families or what's left." Presea stopped, sadness clouded her eyes._

"_What happened to their family?" Sheena asked._

_Presea closed her eyes and explained, "Melinda, Alicia's mother, died when Alicia went to her, and her father died. The tower destroyed his health. Alicia learned that Melinda was murdered by my Grandfather who tried to kill Alicia's younger sister, Luna who he mistook as Alicia. Luna was still alive and ran to Alicia, begging Alicia to take her with her. Seeing their mother die, Alicia and Luna ran for Presea's home._

_Presea barely had any family left; her mother never came back from the tower. She was the woman who was beaten then raped that Alicia's father saw, then sold as a slave. Presea's father was a person who sided with Grandfather so she didn't say good bye to him. She just went there to get more food and money. Presea then met up with Luna and Alicia and fled for Ozette, where Ralph, Mommy, and Daddy now were. But…" Presea paused then continued, "They got caught. Presea's father found them. Presea fought her father off, along with Alicia. Luna was told to run away, but she couldn't, she was caught by another guard and sent to the tower. But Luna was able to hurt Presea's father long enough to give the other girls time to run. They soon managed to run for it, leaving Luna behind. After a day or two they were in Ozette, but Alicia, seeing another family member sent off to the tower, was too weak to even stay alive. Presea too, after they told Ralph, Daddy, and Mommy the horrible tale, had come to a halt. The two women knew that their time was up. Alicia died a day later, and Presea died a day after her. My mother grieved for them. Daddy and Mommy had two girls. They named them after them, but they never married. Ralph soon left them to find out what is going on with Grandfather. And you know the rest." Presea said, for she knew Sheena knew the rest._

"_Presea, I'm sorry." Sheena said as tears began to flow down her (Sheena's) cheeks._

"_I know." Presea said as she began to cry._

_((I'm not sure if that is what happened, but I just added that in))_

From that moment on, Sheena and Presea planned on trying to get over their sadness.

"Mommy, it's time to go!" Mina yelled to Sheena.

"Oh, right." Sheena said as she walked to her rehierd with Mina.

Soon all of them were on the rehierds. Sheena was on one with Mina, Presea with Minnie, and Raine and Colette were on theirs by themselves.

"Mommy, are you going to be okay? Will you be okay when you see Daddy?" Mina asked her Mother.

"I hope so." Sheena whispered with a bittersweet smile.

"It's okay Mommy, you have me and sissy. Will Daddy like me?" Mina asked with worrisome.

"Of course Daddy will like you. But you have to be nice." She whispered to her offspring.

"Okay!" Mina said changing into her normal self.

'_I just hope he'll be okay when he finds out.' _The mother thought as they came closer to Flanoir.

"We're finally here!" Mina yelled as she ran for the inn.

"Mina! Wait!" Minnie cried running after her.

Sheena sighed, _'They'll always be so carefree.' _

"Let's go, Lloyd and Genis should have checked in by now." Colette yelled as she ran for the inn too, though she fell two times getting to the door.

"Oops!" She said as she tried to catch up with the energetic twins.

"I better go and check us all in." Presea said with Raine behind her.

Sheena nodded, looking at the snow. As usual, it was snowing. She stared at her surroundings, everything seemed different. Of course she knew some things probably didn't change entirely but it still seemed different.

"Oh, Mister! Will you help me find my puppy?" a little girl cried out.

"I'll go ask my guards okay future beauty." a voice a bit too familiar rang out.

"Ze….los?" Sheena said in a dead whisper.

"Hm? Did another hunny say my name?" Zelos said as he turned around towards the direction Sheena was in.

'_Oh no!' _She thought as she stared at him, and he stared at her.

"Sheena…" Zelos whispered staring at her.

"Master Zelos is there something wrong?" a guard asked, breaking Zelos's attention from Sheena.

"Yes, help this child search for her puppy, will ya?" Zelos asked in his usual careless tone as he tried to get to Sheena, but she was nowhere to be seen.

'_Sheena…' _he thought with sadness.

(IW: I HATE MAKING ZELOS SAD!!!!

IW begins to cry.

IW: sorry people! I'M SORRY I MADE ZELOS SAD!!! HAVE MERCY ON ME!!!)

Sheena was running through the snow, she couldn't go to the inn yet, she needed some time alone. She just needed some time to think.

'_I just have to clear my head.' _She thought as she ran to Flanoir's terrace.

Inhaling some fresh air she looked at the city. The city looked so beautiful. With the snow falling, everything covered with a blanket of snow. Sheena watched the scattered people in the city, as if they were in a play. She saw Raine running to her little brother with Lloyd behind him, with Colette running to Lloyd. Presea was with the two twins, Mina and Minnie were having a snowball fight. A town's woman was asking a man to buy something from her. Sheena saw Regal and saw that he finally changed his outfit. He now wore a suit now. And then, she saw him, walking around. Sheena fell to the ground, crying. _'I knew I shouldn't have come back.'_ She thought.

Due to Sheena not having food in her for more than 6 hours (hours sleep, morning, flying from Mizuho to Flanoir all together), Sheena felt dizzy. Her eyes were red, she was cold from Flanoir's temperature, and her body was dying for nutrients.

"Sheena!" She heard someone yell out, she knew that voice, no, and she didn't want to see him. She didn't want him to see her.

The ninja's eyes would not keep from drooping, she felt warmth, somebody was carrying her, and put a jacket around her. She looked up, she saw red hair, and she saw what was around her. A vest, a pink vest. And she was in someone's arms…bridal style. She knew who she was with.

"Zelos, you idiot…" Sheena whispered as she closed her eyes.

_**Zelos's POV**_

"Sheena? Whoa, Sheena, stay awake! C'mon!" I yelled as I tried to carry my beautiful hunny.

I, Zelos Wilder, believe that Sheena is crazy! Of all the places she wanted to pass out is Flanoir! And when I miraculously find her, and graciously helps her, she calls me an idiot! If she wasn't so beautiful, and endowed in her chest, I would have just dropped her right there!

"Sheena!" Colette cried with shock as I walked into the Inn.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked with worry as I gently put Sheena on the couch.

"Zelos, you didn't do anything stupid, did you?" Genis asked, thinking I did something I would usually do.

I glared at the little brat. Oh, how I would love to make that little brat pay with a single incantation.

"Enough, she's probably hungry and is cold. Colette, didn't she eat anything before we left?" Raine asked turning everyone's attention to the blonde Chosen.

Colette sighed, "I checked, but she said she wasn't hungry! I thought she would be okay, since I didn't eat for awhile at all for a few days either when we were on our journey and I was fine."

"Colette, you were sick!" Genis yelled out.

"Enough, I'll take her to her room." Presea said as she took Sheena from the couch as she carried Sheena to her room, which was upstairs. Presea was still able to carry her because she (Presea) still wore her exsphere.

As Presea walked up the stairs, I sighed. I missed Sheena. I wanted to ask her questions, like, where has she been and why did she been hidden for so long. Once in awhile I would walk to my rehierd and sit on it, debating if I should go to Mizuho or not. In the end, I wouldn't go. _'Sheena, what you hiding?' _I thought as I stared out the window.

_**Sheena's POV**_

I woke up inside the Inn. _'What am I doing here? Where's Zelos?' _I thought as I looked around. I saw my two daughters sleeping next to me. Minnie on the right, Mina on the left. I sighed, and saw the door open. It was Presea with a tray. From where I was, I didn't realize how much taller Presea became.

"Sheena…" Presea said with a smile as she put the tray on my bedside table. I saw she brought me a hot bowl of soup and orange juice.

The room was a nice beige color. My sheets were red and white, and there was a balcony. I saw a door that went to a bathroom, and the door Presea just walked out of.

"Presea…what happened?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Zelos found you after you were about to collapse. He came in the Inn with you in his arms, and I took you here. He didn't find out about the girls, so don't worry. Now, eat." Presea ordered as she gave me the bowl of soup with a silver spoon.

I sighed with relief, "But he's coming in the next twenty minutes, let me take the girls." Presea added, making my eyes widen.

"Mina, Minnie, wake up!" Sheena ordered quickly, as the twins began to wake up.

Mina and Minnie didn't wake. I forgot they were hard sleepers. I would have to call up Efreet or Undine to wake them up! Presea laughed, and picked them up.

"Don't worry, I'll carry them." Presea said smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." She assured me as she walked with the twins to another room.

I sat there looking at the door, waiting for him. Then I saw him. We made eye contact, and I couldn't help but feel as if time had stopped.

"Sheena…" He whispered to me.

"Zelos…" I whispered back.

I know it may sound corny, but that's what we said. We gazed at one another for a few more moments, and Zelos came closer.

"Sheena, where have you been?" He demanded.

I looked down at my red and white sheets, "Zelos, let me explain…" I said drifting off, and I began to explain what happened.

IW: Hi everyone! Sorry I was being weird during the veining of the chapter!

Cocoa: Where's Strawberry?

IW is silent for a moment and nervously giggles.

IW: Vacation?

Chocolate: OKAY!

IW: Anyways, here's the review responds! By the way, I know I have a few grammar mistakes in chapters. I'm really sorry, my grammar checker thingy is really weird. It makes everything sound…stuffy. AND I DON'T HAVE A BETTA! So I end up writing most of the grammar on my own. And the little typos…BLAME THESE DUMB KEYS! THEY'RE SO SMALL!

Nagem: Sorry I was making you wait! Computer is being evil and so is school! Hope you can wait another two weeks!

Urby: Hey! Thanks for reviewing again! Ummm, here's something that'll keep you sane! gives strawberries at Urby, not my muse, the fruit BYE!

Story Weaver1: I know Lloyd can be so stupid. I feel bad because I keep on hurting Sheena. hides from Sheena fans I hope fans don't hurt me!

Girlkitsune: Huh? How long do you want it? The last chapter was about 6 pages right? And I will do review response though, I find it polite and I would like to answer their answers.

Sirhcnotilih: Thanks for the ratings! I'm writing away!

Green Magi: Ha ha, Flanoir is the best. Altamira is up there too though (all those fun things to do). Thanks for telling me about Shelos's other name!

Sanosuke.Cigara: Okay, I'll update soon! It'll get interesting, don't worry!

Potter29vo: Thanks for reviewing again!! I'm so happy that I was able to describe what was going on better in the last chapter!

I hope everyone liked this chapter! It's my birthday, by the way! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

Cocoa: CONGO LINE ONCE MORE!

IW: YAHOO!

Everyone, except Strawberry who is MIA, which IW is happy about, begins doing another Congo line!


	4. Watching Them Sleeping

You Never Told Him the Truth

Watching them Sleep

By

Icy Wings

I know I destroyed the last chapter, and I think it sucked! So do not worry, this will be a little bit ((hopefully a lot)) better. I just wanted to put a chapter out on my birthday for the heck of it! I know I had so much typos and mistakes in the last chapter. I do not know what came over me! sobs THERE IS SOMETHING VERY WRONG WITH ME!

Chocolate: Oh, it's okay sweetie! gets some leftover ice cream cake There are not anything wrong with you…RIGHT? gives a death glare to everyone

IW: sobs and gratefully takes the ice cream cake Thanks. NOW OFF TO THE STORY! goes absolutely crazy

Cocoa: Where is Strawberry?

IW: Do not know and do not care!

Cocoa: Okay! IW DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING! YOU GOT IT.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake

_**Zelos's POV**_

I stared at Sheena in disbelief. I never knew that, why didn't she tell me all this time? Why didn't she have courage to tell me this before? Sheena refused to look me in the eye. I wanted to say something, but what? What was I supposed to say? For the first time, I, the Great Zelos Wilder, was lost of words. The awkward silence remained until I heard Colette's footsteps, and soon, she shooed me away.

"Zelos, go, leave Sheena to rest." Colette ordered, a small difference I found in the angel.

I sighed and found no point in fighting; it's a lost cause. I left the room and determined to find out where my children, Mina and Minnie, were.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake   
**_  
Sheena's POV_**

I felt like crying, but if I did, I would have cried myself dry. Colette wanted me to tell her what happened, but I couldn't. Zelos, why did you have to ruin it all? Why? Stupid Chosen.

"Sheena?¦" Colette said quietly.

I sighed, "I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay, well, call me if you need me." Colette said with her usual optimistic smile.

I nodded and hid under the covers. I waited until Colette's footsteps faded away, and then closed my eyes and clasped my two hands together.

"Martel, if you could hear me, please help me." I silently prayed as I drifted off to sleep.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake 

**_Through the eyes of Zelos_**

In a foul mood, I looked for my daughters. I was still angry with Sheena for not telling me the truth earlier. I heard how nobles talked about this sort of stuff, how it happened to a distant cousin twice, and how it was immediately removed.

But I never thought it would happen to me! Me of all people! I, Zelos Wilder! I, the Chosen of Tethe'alla! ME! The hot, sexy, rich Zelos Wilder! The beautiful one! ME!

"Zelos, who are you looking for?" The twerp asked me from behind. I  
nearly jumped and regretted to hear the voice of Genis again. Shouldn't have been careless to leave my back wide open.

I turned around, "Two kids." I said shortly and straightforward.

"Pervert." I heard the half-elf murmured to himself but ignored him. _'WHERE IN THE FUCKING WORLD ARE THEY?' _I thought angrily. I CAN'T FIND MY DAUGHTERS!

"Master Zelos." I heard Sebastian acknowledged me. Someone else sneaked behind me for the second time today! For the first time, I was actually delighted that my servant was here. I overheard him talking to a friend once about this problem about his own family. How they all have bastards. How convenient.

I smirked, "Sebastian, if you had twin daughters and their mother hid them from their father, where do you think she would hide them?" I asked fast and careful not to mention my own name in it.

Sebastian blinked for a moment; the old butler wasn't expecting a question like that. He sighed for a second and answered very softly, "Go look in her friendsâ€™ rooms. As for her friends, who knows where they might be." He said in such a suspenseful voice. I mentally told myself to stop letting him watch horror stuff. Seriously.

"Thanks." I said quickly as I dashed for Presea's room, which was closest. As I rounded a corner, I heard a child's shriek.

"Auntie Presea, where's Mommy?" It asked.

"When are we going to meet Daddy?" A voice almost identical to the one  
before, yet with a tiny difference, squealed.

"Let me sing both of you a song." Presea's low voice came while I stood outside her door. The little rosebud sure knows how to treat young children.

"On the wings of the wind,  
Over the dark sea,  
Angels are coming,  
To watch over thy sleep,  
So listen to the wind,  
Coming over the Sea." I heard Presea softly sang to the children.

"Auntie Presea, that was good." I heard one of the children complimented.  
"Well then Minnie, go to sleep, you too Mina." Presea instructed, "I'll be with your Mother for a moment."

My eyes widen when I heard this. I better think fast or she'd know I'm here. With one option left, I jumped into a random room. I waited until Presea was gone and peaked out. Luckily, the room was empty. When I heard Presea's footsteps fade away, I cracked open the door to check to see if the close was clear. It was, aren't I lucky?

I nonchalantly walked into the room, and saw two children wide-awake. They stared at me, and I stared back at them. The twinkled in their eyes were so familiar too. Then, it hit me. Have I finally found my daughters? I couldn't help but smile with hope.

"Is there something wrong, Mister?" The one with flaming red hair asked innocently.

"Are you looking for our Mommy?" The one with black hair questioned after.

"No, I'm not," The two continued to stare. "Can you tell me your names little ones?" I asked, trying not to confess that I, Zelos Wilder, am their father. Or that's what I suspected.

"I'm Mina Fujibayashi, and this is my sister, Minnie Fujibayashi." The one with black hair and my eyes said. Then she introduced Minnie, the one with my flaming hair and Sheena's lovely eyes. This confirmed my assumption.

At that minute, I couldn't help but think of the things I missed: their birth, their first view of the world, their burp (which I could take on missing), their first word, their very first birthday, their first steps, wellâ€¦ their first almost everything. I could not help but feel so regretful.

"Did Auntie Presea ask you to come here to make sure we go to sleep?" Mina finally asked to break the silence.

"Why yes, she did." I said as I closed the door and tucked the twins in securely, and then sat at the foot of their bed.

Minnie smiled up at me, and murmured, "Thank you, Mister."

"Your welcome." I replied.

"Can you sing us something?" Minnie asked with sincere eyes, "I like it when I hear music."

I was delighted to hear that Minnie likes music because perhaps she got that trait from my family, but I was also horrified that she wanted to hear me.

"Alright." I said quietly as I cleared my throat,

"Sweet dreams little one,  
Your time has come.  
It's time to go to sleep,  
And later wake up?  
Close your eyes,  
Sleep tight,  
Don't fuss,  
And please do hush?  
Nighty night children,  
Go to sleep now?  
Please my angels,  
Go to bed,  
And sleep a little,  
And try to rest?" I sang rapidly. I noticed my voice sounded bad, but the twins didn't mind; I even made up the verse as I went along.

"Thank you." The twins whispered in unison as they had fallen into a deep slumber with their eyelids closed. They reminded me of little angels.

I watched them sleep, and I noticed their strange sleeping habits. In their sleep, I saw that Mina was violent and Minnie was drooling. At first I was surprised, yet proud they were odd in their sleep. I felt so old!

After a while, I was about to leave when I heard Colette's voice, "I'm going to go in, okay?" She must be calling to Presea.

"Oh shit." I cursed as I thought of an escape when a small voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Mister, what's your name?" It sounded like Mina. I guess they had woken up again.

"I'm the Masked Swordsman." I said, using my old title.

"Masked Swordsman, thank you!" Minnie spoke.

I couldn't help but beam. "Good night, love ya!" I said in a carefree and low tone as I found a window, knew that my exsphere would ease my fall, and jumped out of it.

I saw the twins' look of surprise, and their happy smile before they completely disappeared from my view. I felt so proud, but if they ever found out who I was, I would surely attempt to lock them in a tower! I paused. Not that I would ever done that unlike the mean Count Adams. He wouldn't let his sweet daughter, Marina, who reminded me of Presea, and her lover, Albert, a Papal Knight, marry her. Of course, it would be a low marriage, but at least, they loved one another.

"Minnie, Mina, why aren't you both asleep?" I heard Presea scold above.

"A bad dream." I heard the twins say in unison.

I smirked at my two beautiful, perfect, innocent children, and I knew they better not lie to me in the future. I smiled as I walked away to the terrace, thinking of my first encounter of my children. I wanted to cry though. I knew who they were, yet they didn't know who I was. I couldn't help but smile, a bitter one at least.

I thought I would play "Masked Swordsman" until Sheena told the twins whom their father was, and "masked swordsman" would disappear forever. But the key of that plan was one thing: patience. Something I will never, ever, be able to handle since I'm not a patient person. Yet the plan I had to follow required patience. I looked at the scenery and I couldn't help but stared in awe at how pretty it was. I mused for a moment. Then, an idea came.

"Perhaps I could do everything from behind the scenes. I could get Sheena to warm up around me. First, I'll take her out to a beautiful restaurant, where we'll become happy and all lovey dovey. Oh yeah! Then we'll talk about the children, get Sheena secured, and BAM! No more waiting." I thought out loud.

"Perfect." I murmured, thinking this would go well.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake   
**_  
Sheena's POV_**

I kept having a strange dream. It was crazy; I dreamt that I told Zelos everything. Wait, that wasn't a dream. Oh great. I know this isn't right. I shouldn't have told him, but maybe I should have before. Then, I wouldn't have to be living a lie. But then again… Oh, I don't know anything! I don't know what to do! Help me someone! Please...help me...anyone. I need help. Help me.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake 

**_Zelos's POV_**

That morning I decided to take a little walk. "Kind soul, would you be so generous and let me tell your fortune?" I heard a voice from behind.

I turned around, and saw a stand with someone bundled up. The face I couldn't see, but I could tell it was a fortuneteller from the atmosphere around the individual. The stand was blue and gold. What the heck? I'll go for it. What's the worst than could happen?

"Sure." I said, this wasn't the time but maybe something good will come out of this.

"Sweet, boy, pick a card." The person said showing its old and wrinkled hand, passing me three stacks of cards. These cards were too, gold and blue.

I grabbed the farthest one on my left; it showed a picture of great sadness. I stared at the card since it seemed be true.

"I see your past had been full of sadness, young one. Perhaps your present is better?" I heard the person cheerfully ask, but I couldn't figure it out though it seemed so familiar. Now I could tell it was a woman. Following her instructions, I picked the card on top of the middle stack. It had a detailed picture of someone in confusion or so it seemed.

The woman glanced at the card in my hands. "You are unsure. Now, let us see what your life is in the future." She said as I picked up the last card on the right stack. But this time, the fortuneteller snatched it out of my hand and said quietly, "Your path is unsure. One path you will be happy, yet you will have to give up something very important, for your lover. Your other path is to keep your riches and titles, yet your lover and... your children will be in constant danger. Be strong." She said as she pushed me away.

I walked away in uncertainty, "What was she talking about?" I thought as I walked in the inn, and sat on a chair. This is so much confusion, it's not even funny anymore. I sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, which was the second floor's floor, where my lover and children were. Here I comeâ€¦

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake

What'd you think? I thought it was a touching chapter, AND I DIDN'T MAKE ZELOS CRY MUCHYEA! I'M THE BOMB! Off to Chapter Reviews. A bit short, I know.

Sirhcnotilih: Thanks again for the ratings! Yay! I didn't make Zelos cry…well not that much. I'm happy I was able to make it seem real, even though my grammar and spelling wasn't well that day!

Green Magi: Okay! Sorry I forgot to edit thoroughly. Don't worry about the science part; I managed to bring up that grade. And science isn't exactly one of my favorite subjects. I awake all night that night anyway because of some random thing. You really think the tragic part was good? I'm thinking up of a tragedy story anyway…just gotta work out a few kinks!

Story Weaver1: Don't worry, I know it was confusing. I'm thinking of editing it and replacing it later. The part about Count Adams kind of filled it in. Count Adams daughter was Presea's mother, and Count Adams is…Presea's Grandfather.

And I'd like to take this part to thank Potter29vo for beta reading for me!

Thank you so much. I'm so happy that someone decided to be my beta. You're one of my favorite Sheelos writers! I'm so happy, thank you so much!

EVERYONE! THANK MISS POTTER29VO FOR BETA READING THIS! ALL BOW DOWN TO HER GREATNESS.

grabs all her muses and the reviewers to bow down to Potter29vo

Thanks for reading this everyone, see you later! Happy Chrismahanukwanzakah!

EVERYONE SING IT WITH ME!

It's okay if you're a Muslim,  
A Christian, or a Jew.

It's okay if you're agnostic  
And you don't know what to do.

An all-inclusive celebration,  
No contractual obligation.

Happy Chrismahanukwanzakah to you.  
And Pagans too!

I'll sing the rest later! See ya!

((by the way, did anyone say Chrismahanukwanzakah right? I can't say it without getting tongue tied!))


	5. The Game of Love

You Never Told Him the Truth

Chapter 5

The Game of Love

By

Icy Wings

Hey people! glares from audience I am SOOOO sorry! There were so many problems on my computer! You wouldn't believe what happened! First, my darn computer made me lose ALL OF FILES! YES! THAT INCLUDES THE THIRD CHAPTER FOR FOREVER AND FOR ALWAYS PEOPLE! Luckily, I had this chapter on a floppy disk! Then, you wouldn't believe this; the computer I use wouldn't let me log in to ANYTHING! YES! THAT INCLUDES THIS ACCOUNT! Thus, I had to suffer not being able to get on here! Well, that was until I had enough guts to sneak on to my Dad's computer and use it, and here I am! I AM SOOO SORRY! It also didn't help having schoolwork either.

Disclaimer: ICY WINGS OWNS NOTHING!

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake

_**Sheena's POV**_

Zelos has been acting weird lately. He's been talking to me, and every time someone casually points out that he has daughters, he just shrugs and starts talking to me again. I mean, I don't mind that he's okay with suddenly being a father, but it's unusual. I've seen the soap operas, and usually, the person who didn't know usually is pissed. I wasn't expecting this.

I walked around aimlessly in the snow, thinking for awhile. Lately, I've been with Colette in The Church of Martel, and I'm not sure if Martel can actually hear me. I've been praying to her for an answer, but this one question is coming to my head. Why won't she help me? I'm lost, no one understands. Presea can't help; her mother and father are dead and were in a different situation. Colette can't help me, or Raine. SOMEONE HELP ME!

I closed my eyes, letting the snow fall on me. Maybe I should just run away. That thought had always come to mind, but it was too late. I told him, and he knows where Mizuho is. He'll find a way to get in, stupid Chosen.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake

_**Zelos's POV**_

Yes! Victory belongs to the sexy, me! I'm almost done with the plan! Oh yea! I couldn't help but keep smiling, this was great. Soon…hopefully, I can reveal myself to my kids! THANK YOU MARTEL!

I walked to the lobby of the Inn, ready to get my suit for the dinner. Phase one of my plan was to get Celsius tears wrapped around Penguinists feathers made into some sort of material that would protect Sheena, and send them to her with a note, and a dress. The note shall say that I wish to meet her at Midnight at one of those really fancy restaurants. I treat her out, soften her up, and show that we're making peace! Perfect! I'll have her wrapped around my finger, she won't expect a thing!

As I rounded the corner, I heard a short conversation. My curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't help but listen.

"Sir Wilder seems happy." said a maid.

"Oh yes, I hear he has finally seen his beloved Sheena! Oh, I wish I could be able to see my beloved!" Another maid said.

"Yes, but Sheena seems so sad! What's wrong with her?" said the first maid.

"How should I know? Perhaps she's just having her monthly period." said the second maid.

"Probably," The first maid said, "Maybe it has something to do with Sir Wilder?"

"I do not know." The second replied and both returned to their work.

I blinked, what did I do? What did I do? That question kept floating around my mind. I sighed as I thought of my plan. Maybe I should wait…NO! Ignored that last thought and leave for the store!

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake

_**Sheena's POV**_

I've been thinking over on my situation. That Zelos, why did I have to be such an idiot and fall for him? I mean, it just doesn't sound right! Anyways, everyone heard about Minnie and Mina. They knew I'm afraid. I hope I don't get sent to a tower. I shudder at these thoughts.

I was silent as I sipped my tea in my room, near a window, all wrapped up. I couldn't help but keep to myself about this. I dare not utter the situation to Minnie or Mina. There's so many things that they should never know.

"Sheena, are you okay?" I heard Colette asked behind.

I nodded, "I'm just thinking, where's Minnie and Mine?" I inquired without looking at her. My eyes were watching the snow as it fell. I was always envious of snowflakes, they had such a natural beauty in them that one could never have.

"They're fine, don't worry." Colette assured as she left I figured.

I sighed, everything seemed so different today. If I didn't come here, I would probably be watching over Mizuho, Minnie and Mina would be carefree and not locked up in their rooms. They wouldn't be worried about their Daddy, when they're going to meet him, who he was.

But that was all is all in the past. I told them that they're going to meet their Daddy, I came here, and now I'm lost. I sipped more of my tea and gazed off into space, until a voice brought me back to reality.

"Package for Sheena Fujibayashi," I heard a maid squeak.

"Put it on my bed please." I said politely, I turned around, seeing a large box and a bouquet on my bed. I blinked and looked at it in wonder. _'Who would send me a gift anyway?' _I thought for a moment, my first guess was Zelos. _'Of course,' _I thought again.

"Sheena?" I heard Presea say, "What is that?"

"I think Zelos got this for me." I replied timidly as I examined the flowers. They were…_Celsius Tears_… I touched the wrapping around them; they were made of Penguinists feathers. A small smile appeared.

"Hey Sheena," Colette said as she bounced back in, "Who're they from?" She asked with Raine behind her.

"I think they're from Zelos…" I replied again as my face grew red, I didn't notice the card or the other box. I just knew it was from him.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake

_**Zelos's POV**_

I smiled to myself as I heard Raine, Colette, Presea, and Sheena coo at the presents. Perfect.

"Sheena, did you open the card yet?" I heard Colette ask.

I frowned; she didn't open my beautiful card! I brushed it off, leaving. I already heard most of their reactions needed.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake

_**Presea's POV**_

I smiled at Sheena reaction. She seemed happy. I then noticed the other present, while she, Colette, and Raine read the card. It was a white box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Sheena, open this one." I suggested as I took the box and handed it to her.

Sheena flushed; she wasn't used to this I supposed. She gave me a nod and sat down after taking the box and opened it. My eyes widen as I saw her take the dress out. It was a midnight red colored, sleeveless dress with a v cut style for the neckline, a total sign of Zelos. It seemed like Sheena's size, and it would look nice on her, we found a matching red shawl. Another box was in the box that contained the dress.

"Wow!" Colette said as Sheena laid the dress on the bed, and Sheena saw the box and a pair of white gloves.

I encouraged Sheena to open the box, which she did, and saw something we weren't ready for. Sheena opened the box to see a large assortment of jewels. I couldn't help but stare, and neither could the others. But there was one jewel that caught everyone's eyes. It was a locket, with a diamond in the middle. Sheena quietly took it and opened it. It held a picture of Sheena and Zelos when they were on one of their journeys before Sheena left.

I could see Sheena's eyes well up in tears; it was a happy picture I knew for sure. Both of them were pretty close to each other, and were side by side, Sheena leaning against Zelos with a happy smile. I could tell why she was about to cry now.

But before anyone could see Sheena cry, she blinked the tears away and hid her eyes as she went through the jewels. I saw a ruby ring, not an engagement ring for sure; a diamond bracelet; and other goods.

"Oh Sheena, there's another note!" Colette exclaimed, Raine and I have been quiet for this part. I felt a little bad for Raine, she had no one, and everyone else was finding someone to love. But Raine did find a love, she found her mother, she had her brother and ruins of course.

Sheena took the note, and said in a quiet voice. "Sheena, dare to go out for dinner? Pick you up around eight; please wear some of the presents I have sent you. Someone will come at 5 to help you get ready. Zelos," Sheena said quietly said, and looked up at the time. It was only 4:50.

"I guess we'll have to wait for the Stylist." I suggested as I sat down on the bed, away from Sheena's stuff in hope of not wrinkling them.

"I suppose so." Sheena said, sitting down next to me, her face still a bit red from the attention.

Five more minutes until the person comes. I wonder who the person will be like, Sheena seems nervous. I couldn't blame her though, everything is going so fast. One minute to go. Another minute passed, the person should be here.

Someone knocked on the door; Sheena got up and opened the door. Out came a woman with brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair with copper highlights. Her hair was down to her shoulders, and she had a look of beauty in her. She wore a light shade of lipstick, and lip gloss. She wore black eyeliner and a nice shade of red for her eye shadow. Her eyebrows were plucked or waxed perfectly, and her ears were pierced, now wearing a pair of earrings that were diamonds. She wore a red long sleeved shirt, a pair of black jeans, and high heel boots that made her taller. She looked, well if you asked me, mature. She brought with her though, two large bag, and when she opened it, we saw that it was all her supplies.

'_What has Zelos sent us?'_ I thought bewildered. I just hope this lady isn't going to start painting Raine, Colette, and I! I pray for Sheena's safety.

"So, who's the lucky girl I shall work on?" The woman said with a sneaky smile, now I'm worried.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake

_**Sheena's POV**_

I have the right to be alarmed right? I mean this Lady is treating me like her doll! I'm no doll, lady! Okay, I don't mind the treatment, but I mean, oh Martel, no! She's coming out with those little scrubbing things for a pedicure! I can't keep the laughter from coming up! Ah hah ha, stop! Lady! Stop the scrubbing!

Okay, she stopped, thank Martel. Well, here's the thing. This lady, who looks flawless in beauty, is so strict and so ridiculous! She's waxing my eyebrows, waxing my LEGS! EW! Then, she began putting cucumbers on my eyes and put this cold cream on my face! I mean, yea, I understand she wants me to look beautiful, but really! All I thought I would need was eyeliner or whatever that is called or eye shadow. What's the difference between those two anyway?

Now she's going a bit crazy, she's making me wear these high heel boots later, and making me listen to this terrible music. She's making me feel sleeping! Is that what the music is for? Make me go to sleep? Then, she said that she'll start my hair later. Ugh, I want to scream, badly. But she duct tape on my face, this lady meant business.

I think the music is really getting to me, because right about now, I feel sleepy. I think I yawned with my mouth closed, is that possible? Oh well, I'll just close my eyes, this lady can work on me while I sleep. Night everyone, don't let the Stylist bite.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake

_**Raine's POV**_

I watched as Sheena transform before my eyes. It was quite spectacular, when I first met her, she was so young. She seemed different though as she transformed. When I first met her, I did not like her or trust her. To me, she was an enemy. I thought she wanted to kill Colette and I was right. But as time went on, I got along with her. I just can't believe her transformation now. It seemed so…creepy.

The stylist's name was Desiree, and if I remember correctly, it means desire. I could tell though that Sheena was freaked out, too bad we couldn't preserve it forever. That would have been great. But Desiree is kind of…frightening. She seemed like one of those prissy, haughty, and well, stuck up people. I could tell she was human though, it was pretty obvious if you asked me.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake

_**Sheena's POV**_

"Ms. Fujaybiyashi, open your eyes." I heard the stylist say, waking me up.

I opened my eyes, and looked in the mirror. I looked, well, classy. My black, unruly hair was now down, showing how long it really is, which went to my chest. The Stylist made my hair into soft waves, and put little makeup as far as I could see.

I looked at myself. I glowed with beauty, I saw that my eyes shone with dark brown eyeliner and dark reds as eye shadow. My cheeks were now rosy, and my lips were painted with a soft red shade of lipstick and lip gloss. I couldn't help but glow with a small sense of pride.

I usually don't even care about my looks, but maybe it's something all women have in them when they are all dolled up. I couldn't help but smile, the Stylist squealed. Oh joy.

"Now go put your dress on!" She ordered, grabbing my dress and quickly handing it to me before shoving me into the bathroom so I can get change.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I touched my cheek with my right hand. This seemed so unreal. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Everything seemed so unreal.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake

_**Zelos's POV**_

I gazed off into space as I sat in front of my window. I was ready for the date and planned on leaving earlier to surprise Sheena with more gifts. Lloyd and Genis were laughing behind my back about my plans, but they were so naïve. Lloyd is still dense, and Genis is still a brat, idiots.

I looked at the time, it was time to go. I sighed and walked over to the door, grabbing my coat, and left my room. The maids were talking about me and I knew it. Oh well, I'll just talk to them later, I have a Maiden from Mizuho to entertain.

CakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCakeCake

_**Sheena's POV**_

I walked out of the bathroom and got ready for the stares, but I didn't know that there was silence. My eyes were closed and I didn't want to open them but I did. I saw that the Stylist was almost in tears, Raine and Presea was struck with awe, Colette was in shock. Did I look _that_ bad?

But I heard Presea say something in a proud, happy, faint voice, "You look splendid, Sheena," That made me want to cry with the Stylist of Doom.

I smiled, and nodded. All four of them sat me down, the Stylist asking me what I wanted to wear for the jewelry and handing one to one of us. In a few minutes, I wore the locket that Zelos gave me, a beautiful pair of white diamond earrings, a white diamond bracelet, and a white, diamond cut, simple ring that was on my middle finger.

"Go get him!" Presea, Colette, and Raine cheered out as I left with a smile.

Zelos, ready or not, here I come.

I'm extremely sorry about the delay. For those who are reading Forever and for Always, I promise I'll get the third chapter rewritten! I'm super sorry! Since its summer, I'm most likely going to write more. I am SOOOO sorry about the delay!


End file.
